Your Own Funeral
by tmntleonardo19
Summary: David is in big trouble. Drugged in a club and shipped to an Island where he meets a man in the black market. He also meets a boy that have been there for quite some time. Will they escape? Will the people that caught them wish they hadn't? DISCLAIMER: Do not own Young Justice, Justice League,
1. Chapter 1

Strap down he frantically tried to remove the shackles around his wrist and ankles. Flashes of what he is sure are memories go through his head: club, sitting at the bar with his friend, two drinks not much till his friend decided it was enough and went home. He remembered a strange man walk up to him and offer him a drink. "Ack! he choked wincing as he felt a headache come on. "Calm down David." He looked at the man leaning on the door it creaked under pressure.

"How..did you know my name?" He seriously needed some water soon. A smile spread across the stranger face."Don't remember me I'm hurt.

David racked his mind for anything to do with this man.. "No, why am I here? Where am I?"

"Those million dollar questions." He smile seemed to grow. "To answer those questions David. Where in my home on an island .Now why you are here well that is for another time. I'm am Mr. Kane."

"How did I get here?" He jerked violently.

"I brought you here from the club." Mr Kane settled between David spread legs. His hands settled on the young man's hips. He leaned down so they were face to face. David cringed back at the smell of the older man's breath. He shifted to get a bit more comfortable stop. This man obviously didn't know what what personal space was. Still too dark to see the other man, but his outline David was startled when a pair of rough lips met his own. He pulled away immediately . "what the H-," He gasp as he was yanked back into the kiss.

Mr. Kane removed one hand off his chest sliding it up so it cupped his cheek. He took the muffle talking as an opportunity to thrust his tongue into David's mouth. The taste of his mouth was wonderful. He ignored the gagging, but drew the line when the man tried to pull away. Mr Kane other hand reached down to the young man groin and squeezed it in threat. David stilled in fear of having them ripped off. It when on for couples more minutes then Mr. Kane straightened himself. "I wish I didn't have to do that," Mr. Kane sigh. He got up and headed to the door. "Tomorrow morning I will tell you the rules and how we do things around here." The door slammed shut.

realization hit him that he might be in bigger trouble than he actually realized. He hoped to god that his best friend didn't just do what he thinks he did.

 **Tbc...**

* * *

So this is just gonna be a quick story I already have it written out. I finished this story on paper I should have the whole story completed by sunday hopefully.

Chapter 2: Coming later today


	2. Chapter 2

(Next day)

He woke up startled and freezing his teeth chattered while rubbed his arms up and down trying to get warm. He needed a way out of here. "I wouldn't if I were you," Mr. Kane stood in front of him with a bucket of water. David snarled back, "Well you aren't."

Mr. Kane eyed him with a strange glint in his eyes it made him feel uneasy. "Lets get to the rules," Mr. Kane said keeping his eyes on him debating on something. "You aren't allowed to eat, drink, until lunch time. If you were younger you wouldn't have gotten a choice if your cloths were on they would have been stripped before you woke. You will be expected to have them off before night time or be punish."

"How the hell do you expect me to stay healthy?" He shouted at him.

Mr. Kane paid no attention and continue on, "You will have three chances, two warnings then first degree punishment."

"What degree is the worst?" He interrupted.

"8. No no more interruptions." Mr. Kane said his tone snippy. "You address me as Daddy or Dad."

"Sicko!"

Shaking his head he didn't comment. He would have to ask Alex for a raise or gather the money himself. "We live on an island so don't get any ideas," Mr. Kane walked toward him and started to unchain him." Cloths off now."

Hell no in his damn dreams. "No!"

"You may look around dinner time you have one chance to remove them before bedtime." Mr. Kane walked out.

This guy just wants him to freeze to death. Then wants him to call him daddy like a slut Hell No! He got up before falling back down. "Fuck," He cursed out.

*Language*

He looked at the speakers damn. When he got his bearings he walked out the room there were other rooms, but with the doors wide open. Walking down he notice a small boy curled up in fatal position under a table. David crouched beside the boy he also notice that the boy was nude, covered in small bruises. He had black ox hair and pale skin to match. "Hey kid," He shook him softly.

The boy jumped obviously startled by him. His eyes where light baby blue wide in fright. "Your new," He whispered in a very low voice so only David could hear him. He didn't try to hide himself at all giving David an assumption he was use to it. The boy quickly scanned him up and down then eyes landed back on his face. He rose with wonderful agility and grabbed his hand pulling him to follow him.

"Okay." They hadn't made it outside before Mr. Kane stepped in front of them the boy glared.

"Now Richard is that anyway to look at you Tati?" Mr. Kane teased the boy.

Richard growled he looked ready to punch Mr. Kane. He flinched back as Kane lifted his hand. "Last warning," Kane said. "Speak."

"Flash is gonna murder you," Richard told him with a smile. "Well after Batman of course. I guess you could call it over kill hmm after Green Arrow, Red Arrow, Kid Flash, Wonder Women, Black Canary, Martian man hunter, lets not forget Iron man and the Hulk, Spider-"

"Enough!" Kane shouted looking really pale. Richard on the other hand looked proud of himself. David had no clue why Kane looked so pale/ He pulled Richard behind him at the man angry face.

"Third degree, get over here now," Mr. Kane demand face was red in anger. He felt the boy finch. "No, you allowed him to speak." David spoke up.

"Your gonna anger him even more," Richard whispered.

Mr. Kane got redder he said, "Last warning Ro-Richard."

"Dinner is at 5," He left right after.

"Well thanks for the save umm..what's your name?"

"David."

"Well David my name is Richard John Grayson Wayne, but you can call me Dick," Dick held his hand out.

David shook his hand. "You went missing a week ago. You've been for here for a week."

Dick laughed a bit. "Sure have. I'm on a mission."

"This isn't something to play about Dick," David hissed at him. Dick face harden . "I know that. We're with a guy who is being paid to break us so some Alex guy could sell us on the black market."

"How do you know that?" David asked he cursed himself in his head.

"I know a lot more than that. Like Mr. Kane first name is Petty and runs a black market with Alex Kane his brother," Dick looked at David once more calculating him. "Your David Miller friend of Alex and Oliver Queen, have a record of theft, and breaking and entering of course. Am I right?" He asked.

David mouth hung open in shock. Who was this kid? How did he know that much of him.

"I know more then you think and would like for me know." Richard added he eyed the door beside them something wasn't right he moved closer to David."

"What?" David asked. Sparkling haunted blue eyes looked into his dark brown ones. He grew curious and concern over the other, "How did you get here." Pain showed in them as if trying to remember caused it. Tears started to gather he tried to blink them away he couldn't. He spoke, but his eyes weren't there. "I remember they ambushed us and shot at them." He had sent a distress signal to batman thankfully. "He has one of them!" Panic entered his mind this man had Red he ran at the door beside them it was the only door still shut he looked through the glass window there on the floor against the wall laid a blood out cold Red x. He banged on the glass.

"Dick stop!" David tried to pull the boy away which was easier said then done. "No! I have to get urg!" He struggled against David. "Kane!" He yelled, where was that baster at. "Ka-hmp," A hand muffled him. "Calm down I'm sure you'll see get the chance to talk to him at lunch," David whispered to him. Dick sniffled he was right, Batman and Slade would be ashamed.

"Lets go then," David put his hand into Dicks letting him lead the way to the lunch room looking down at his cloths he might as well shed them by midnight, The boy looked heart broken being taken away from whoever was behind that door. The place was big there was only one long table in front of a chair there also seem to be some other people there two however only two red heads caught his attention. They seemed to catch Richard two because he ran right towards them. They were only in some pants, a T-shirt, and wore some mask Dick tackled them.

"Dick!" They gave him a big hug they must have just arrived as well. Dick seemed to be really close to them since he started to rambled on about everything he stop to take a breath then pointed him causing the two to look over. He gave an awkward waved.

"Red Arrow," Roy greeted him giving him with a nod.

"David," He nodded back.

"Kid Flask or Kid which ever you prefer," Wally gave David a fast hug then was back with Richard. It as great until Kane walked in saying, "Lunch time get seated." All three had to hold Dick back Kane smirked seeming to know already he sat down in one of the chairs. "Sit," He motion to the table they did as they were told lunch had yet to be served. "What have we learn today," Mr. Kane chuckled.

"Your a pervert!"

"Psychopath!"

"Pedophilia," David called with Kid and Red Arrow. Mr. Kane was amused at their anger he looked to Richard the only one to stay silent. "Speak." They turned to Dick.

"Punishments, what happen to Red?" His voice cracked.

"Who?" The man teased.

"Red x," He spoke louder this time looking in his eyes.

"Oh yes your lover," Mr. Kane said loving how he could make the Boy Wonder tense. "He had a 7 degree punishment I might allow you to see him if you call me what I want. Possibly let you stay with if you beg," He laughed almost sounding like the Joker.

Richard bit his lip he didn't want to leave his friends, but he had to make sure Red was okay. "Can we go with?" David asked him he didn't know Richard had a lover already he looked to be thirteen.

"Loose all clothing expect your mask boys that ill eventually come off like bats little birdy here," Kane smile grew. David groan he looked at the boy who seemed to debate on what to do.

"Please tati," Dick gave in finally he wanted Red x. "Good boy." He shivered in disgust. "You may go they will meet you in a bit." He was dismissed.

Once Richard left David started to undress it was kind of hard to with the man watching.

Mr. Kane started laughing he said, "Your friend Alex had a very hard time getting Richard he sent out one then a group when that one man didn't come back. Ha out of the whole group only one man came back. Ha ha His face when we found out that little bird had an overprotective thief and mercenary as lovers. We sent an army ha ha they shot and killed the mercenary. When he went down everything was too easy," Kane was in glee by the end.

Kid and Red Arrow had a smug smile on their face David couldn't figure out why. Why the hell were they smiling? Kane must have notice since he frown. "What?"

This time Red Arrow laughed. Kid Flash said, "Shouldn't have done that no one ever touches Robin or Red x for a reason." He waged his finger at Kane.

"And why is that?" Kane sneered.

Red Arrow spoke this time, "First of all you messing with Batman son. Second when Death Stroke wakes up cause believe me you didn't kill him he's gonna find them and kill you. Third you have us plus Robin the Justice League, Avengers, Teen Titans, and some others are more then likely let Death Stroke kill you." They laughed David was now kinda scared Robin was Richard he gave the man a pity glance.

"D..d. ," The older man stuttered. They left him alone. Kane watch them leave he cursed himself for his and his brother foolishness. How did they not know? Every villain knew who Death Stroke was. They were screwed.


	3. Final Chapter

"I'm fine Robin sheesh." They heard closing the door. "Ow! Rob babe of course it's gonna hurt if you touch it." Kid Flash chuckled robin would do anything to prove his point as they rounded the door they saw Robin washing off Red X. He seemed to be annoyed at Robin, but the look in his eyes said another thing. A mischievous smile crossed his face he winked at them then reached between Robins legs and stroked his length. "Red!" Robin squealed pulling Red's hand away his face flushed. Everyone burst into laughter. "So not cool," he pouted crossing his arms.

"Come on babe you know I love you," Red x cooed pulling him in hid lap laying his head on Robins.

"Mmhm love you too," Robin laid against Red bare chest. "I've just notice you don't have any cloths on." He shivered trying to get more warmth from his lover. "I know a way to heat you up," Red x laugh wiggling his eye brows. Robin hit him on his shoulder hard. "Okay we won't do that now anyway," Red looked at them he hummed when he got to David. "You protected Robin I respect that when did you guys get here?" He asked them.

"Same as David," Red Arrow sat against the wall. "We scared him."

"Same," Red and Robin said at the same time. "After I mention Slade he backed off he left talking about knowing that name somewhere."

"Do you think he;ll let us go after I mention Death stroke being you two lovers," Red Arrow said. Kid tensed he told everyone in the room, "That won't be necessary."

"Why," David asked and looked behind him, "Oh." He stepped back as Slade walked in. Slade eyed Kid and David then Red Arrow who nodded toward his nude lovers.

Slade pulled out a cover wrapping it around Robin he tossed Red x some cloths. "How come you didn't bring me some," Robin asked him. He could practically see the smirk underneath the helmet.

"The league is outside waiting for you," He told them walking out with Red behind him. "How did you find us?" Red asked. "It wasn't hear, but it took longer then I would have liked," He responded rubbing soothing circles on Robin back.

"Did you kill him," Robin asked nuzzling Slade neck.

"Yes," Batman said walking by Robin gaped when the whole Justice League walked past them He smiled at them having missed his family.

"Hey, whats going to happen to that David dude?" Red x asked pretty much glued to Slade hip too scared to separate from. "How did you live? We saw them shot you." Slade sigh they were scared to lose him having experience death so much it terrified them. "I'll explain we we return home." He lifted his mask and lifted Red chin with his hand kissing him they continued for a few minutes until Robin shifted in Slade arms he pulled away loving the daze look on Red x face. "Lets go."

David stood by listening or well trying to listen to Flash and Kid talk. He chilled on the rail watching Robin and his lovers fly south no doubt going home where he should be heading soon. Having been informed from Batman himself super cool on his part.


End file.
